Esta vida dolorosa
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Su error fue creer que aún era el centro de su universo,pero otro había ocupado su lugar.Y esa persona le dio el amor que él nunca pudo demostrar.Rick x Daryl


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen. Este fic se ubica exactamente en el 3 x 15 de la tercera temporada. **Notas: **Odio a Merle, pero como no había visto este capítulo hasta hoy, decidí darle el chance, obligándome a ver las lágrimas de mi hermoso Daryl. Y esto nació con ese silencio que sostuvo ante Michonne. Espero que les agrade n_n **Esta vida dolorosa…**

**Resumen**

Su error fue creer que aún era el centro de su universo, pero otro había ocupado su lugar. Y esa persona le dio el amor que él nunca pudo demostrar.

Rick x Daryl

"This Sorrowful Life" Esta vida dolorosa…

**-¿Desde cuándo…?-**cuestionó molesto, con unas ganas gigantescas de enterrar su cuchillo en su cabeza, cortarla, y lanzarla a los pies de su hermanito para que aprendiera la lección. Rick lo miró con seriedad, sin dejarse intimidar por ese tipo que, en otras ocasiones, tendría una opinión importante para él**-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te follas a mi hermano?!-**la oscuridad de esa celda le dio un toque siniestro a su rostro enfurecido, el comisario pudo entender lo que estaba pensando, y su mano se coló discretamente por detrás, sosteniendo su pistola por si acaso:

**-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-**respondió sin emoción:

**-Claro que sí, hombre. Es mi hermanito-**se acercó a un más**-¿Y qué dice tu hermosa mujercita de eso? ¿Qué piensa acerca de que su amable y paciente maridito se folla a un niño?-**soltó con burla, tratando de alterarlo para iniciar una pelea y así, tener una razón para convencer a Daryl y llevárselo lejos de la sombra de ese maldito policía:

**-Lori murió hace mucho tiempo, yo ya no la amaba-**aclaró su garganta, ese nudo era una señal de lo difícil que le resultaba esto. Después de todo, Merle es la sangre de su amante, y si le hacía algo, el menor no iba a querer verlo jamás. Debía controlarse**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, amo a Daryl y será mejor que lo aceptes-**

**-¿O sino qué? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Tienes los huevos para hacerlo?-**exigió, maldiciendo la distancia que ese imbécil tomaba con inteligencia:

**-No me hacen falta ganas para eso, pero yo sí pienso en él. Deberías hacer lo mismo-**respiró con fuerza**-Lo quiero desde que lo vi, esa tarde, cuando tuve que decirle lo que te hice-**lo miró a los ojos para que no tuviera dudas**-Tienes un hermano increíble, ¿sabes? Quiero casarme con él-**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esa estupidez?!-**gritó fuera de sí, eso jamás, no iba a permitírselo, no se llevaría a su hermanito. Era suyo, era su sangre, se quedaría con él y moriría a su lado**-¡¿Casarte?! ¿Con mi hermano? ¡¿En este maldito mundo que se fue al carajo?!-**

**-No puedes evitarlo-**

**-¡Claro que puedo!-**lo señaló con su brazo fabricado, dejando el filo a la vista**-Daryl nunca estará contigo, ¿oíste, policía de mierda? ¡Daryl nunca estará contigo!-**el silencio que se formó fue penetrante, pero Rick ni se inmutó por su amenaza:

**-Tenemos que entregarla al Gobernador al mediodía-**dijo, refiriéndose a Michonne, y dando fin a esa discusión. Merle lo vio alejarse, histérico, con ese instinto homicida que su viejo jefe supo inculcar aún más en él. No sabía qué pensar, la imagen de ese bastardo abrazando y besando a su hermano rondaba en su mente, lastimando su pecho como miles de cuchillas. El dolor era más intenso que el que sintió al amputarse la mano. Y la mirada que Daryl le dedicó, ahí supo que él ya no era el centro de su universo, Rick había tomado su lugar en la vida del menor con tanta facilidad.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

¡Oh, sí que tenía razón! Entregar a la negra era la mejor opción, pero sinceramente, Rick era demasiado bueno para eso. Lo mejor era matarlos a ambos, así podría cuidar a su hermanito y aliarse con el Gobernador para que perdonasen sus vidas, ¿Qué le diría a Daryl después? Simple, que su "amorcito" pensaba ofrecerlo como carnada junto con ella para crear paz en ambos lados. Seguramente, Daryl le creería sin más. Aunque sabía que no era así, su hermanito debía conocerlo mejor que él mismo. ¡Demonios! ¿Y si en algún momento, cuando fueran "mariditos", el policía se decidiera por asesinar a su sangre? No, no iba a darle la oportunidad, nunca se lo quedaría. Era suyo, Daryl era suyo.

Con una resolución, buscó lo necesario para su misión. Ya lo tenía planeado, sería muy fácil, aunque Daryl consiguió encontrarlo, y casi, lo vería con las manos en la masa.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**-Te has vuelto débil**-dijo con asco-Claro, eres un marica-los ojos del menor se abrieron sorprendidos**-¡Oh, sí! Los vi-**afirmó, pudo escuchar el corazón de su hermano detenerse y su respiración volviéndose irregular por los nervios**-No pensé que cayeras tan bajo ¡Tú eras normal antes de conocer a ese imbécil!-**el otro tragó grueso, sintiéndose miserable por estar a segundos de llorar como un crío:

**-Yo…sólo quería tener a mi hermano de regreso-**Merle lo miró con seriedad, recordando esa escena: Rick besando a su hermano. Su mente morbosa creaba otras imágenes para atormentarlo: Rick matando caminantes con su hermano, Rick tomando la mano de su hermano, Rick platicando con su hermano, Rick cogiendo con su hermano. Sintió nauseas. Él lo tomó bajo su sombra para hacerlo fuerte, indomable, para que fuera igual a él. Nunca quiso verlo de esa manera, que otro hombre fuera importante para él, ni siquiera lo aceptó de su padre. Entonces, la culpa le golpeó, y las palabras de Daryl taladraron su escasa alma:

"Tú me abandonaste"

**-Vete de aquí, viejo-**fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, y él obedeció sin replicar. Derramando su dolor en silencio.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**-¿Qué pasa?-**escuchó, e intentó alejarse, pero la mano de Rick lo detuvo sin darle tiempo para secarse las lágrimas**-Daryl…-**

**-Nada-**respondió y se maldijo por tener la voz quebrada**-Estoy bien-**

**-Claro que no-**negó el ex comisario, tomando sus brazos y luchando por girarlo. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos, pero el menor se resistía:

**-¡Estoy bien!-**gritó incómodo, iban a verlo en un momento de máxima debilidad**-¡Déjame en paz, maldición!-**

**-¡No!-**respondió fuera de sí, estrechándolo en sus brazos**-En las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas? No te dejaré solo-**susurró al sentirlo temblar. Daryl negó en su pecho, resistiéndose, no iba a mostrarse así ante él, no dejaría que lo viera portarse como una nena**-Daryl…-**lo llamó, y fue ahí donde recordó las palabras de su hermano:

**-¡Cállate!-**exclamó furioso, empujándolo**-¡Es tu maldita culpa!-**fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse. Rick entendió que algo había sucedido entre él y Merle.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**-Las cosas son diferentes para tu hermano-**aseguró la morena sin mirarlo:

**-Sí…-**respondió, ignorando la indirecta que ella había lanzado**-Rick dice que salten, y él quiere saber qué tan alto-**la risa que acompañó sus palabras era forzada, Michonne lo notó sin problemas:

**-Rick lo necesita-**siguió, buscando que tomara consciencia**-Lo respeta-**al verlo imperturbable pensó en lo asqueroso que podía ser, en su cobardía por no aceptar a su hermano tal y como era. Sintió lástima, alguien así no podía tener la misma sangre tenaz que el otro mostraba en cada pelea**-Nadie va a llorarte-**dijo con repulsión**-Ni siquiera Daryl-**eso lo hizo detener el auto en el que iban, molesto por esa aparente verdad. Después de todo, ¿qué hizo él por su hermano? Al ver ese conocido tatuaje en su espalda, supo que no hizo un buen trabajo al cuidarlo. Demonios:

**-Podemos volver-**le propuso, y él se negó-**Ambos…-**

-**¡No puedo volver!-**respondió irritado, recordando ese maldito beso**-¿No entiendes eso?-**en ese momento, ella pudo ver la duda y el dolor que se asomaban por sus ojos, la culpa que lo carcomía con rapidez:

**-¿Por qué?-**él bajó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua, molesto. Se hizo el silencio, uno que decía más de lo que deseaba. La miró fijamente, respirando con fuerza. Se acercó un poco más hasta tomar sus manos y romper los nudos que la ataban:

**-Porque él se llevó a mi hermano-**ella se sintió abrumada de esa acción, y lo observó**-Regresa con ellos, y prepárate para lo que viene-**le devolvió su katana y le abrió la puerta. Michonne salió con rapidez, antes de que él se arrepintiera y tuviera que rebanarlo en pedazos**-¡Oye!-**escuchó y se puso en alerta**-Dale esto a Rick-**pidió, entregándole un pedazo arrugado de papel. Entendió de qué se trataba esto.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Ya era muy tarde y la noche caía sobre la prisión. A pesar de que los demás intentaron calmarlo, él no podía hacerlo, ¿en dónde podrían estar? Sólo quería que Daryl volviera sano y salvo, no le importaba los otros. Escuchó unos pasos conocidos cerca de su pabellón y corrió hacia ellos, ahí estaba el menor. Sonrió tranquilo, dispuesto a reclamarle por no dejarlo ir con él, pero esa tensión rodeándolo le dio mala espina. Se aproximó con cuidado:

**-Daryl…-**lo llamó, tratando de evitar lo que sucedió horas atrás. Él lo ignoró y siguió su camino, con la mirada clavada en el piso. Parecía un caminante, la sola idea aturdió a Rick**-Daryl…-**volvió a hablarle, y esta vez pasó. Los ojos húmedos se clavaron en él, su rostro lucía sombrío, y su cuerpo parecía morir de agotamiento. Lo comprendió, y le dio alcance, tomándolo con cuidado, abrazándolo. Las piernas de Daryl cedieron de golpe, haciendo que ambos se fueran al piso. Su llanto… ¡Dios! Rick se juró en esos segundos que haría hasta lo imposible para no escucharlo así de nuevo:

**-Murió…-**le anunció, y se sintió muy mal al oír su voz entrecortada-**Murió…-**repitió sin querer asimilarlo**-¡Murió, maldita sea!-**esta vez, dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Rick lo apretó contra su pecho, masajeando su espalda para intentar consolarlo, pero esto iba a tardar demasiado. Tan solo rogaba porque no se quebrara como él lo hizo, no iba a abandonarlo, pero tampoco quería verlo de esa manera-**Mierda… ¡Maldito Merle!-**gritó con el alma hecha pedazos, sin poder controlarse. Lo intentó, intentó darle otra oportunidad, intentó salvarlo de sí mismo; pero todo se había ido al carajo. Le importaba poco que los demás lo vieran así, solo quería que olvidarse de todo. Rick lo sabía, y por eso se limitó a darle su apoyo, llorando al recordar la nota que Michonne le entregó en nombre del mayor de los Dixon:

"_**Cuida bien a mi hermanito, policía".**_

**Fin**


End file.
